As a device for continuously discharging a liquid material in the form of droplets at a high speed, there is known the type of quickly advancing a plunger in a liquid chamber, which has a discharge port, toward the discharge port and then abruptly stopping the plunger such that the liquid material is discharged in the form of a droplet from the discharge port.
A device disclosed in Patent Document 1, proposed by the applicant, is one example of a droplet dispensing device in which a tip of a plunger is abruptly stopped by abutting the tip against a valve seat, thus causing a liquid to be discharged in the form of a droplet flying from a discharge port of a valve.
A device disclosed in Patent Document 2, proposed by the applicant, is one example of a droplet discharge device in which a plunger is advanced and then stopped in a state where a tip of the plunger and an inner wall of a liquid chamber are not contacted with each other, thus applying an inertial force to a liquid material and discharging the liquid material in the form of a droplet.